Various and great amount of interior trim members are used within a passenger room of a general vehicle. A structure of the interior trim member is various. One example of the interior trim member used as various trims is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-59632 (patent document 1). In accordance with the publication 1, for the purpose of achieving a simplification of a forming mold and a simplification of a mold releasing work after forming as well as achieving a weight saving and a cost reduction, an interior trim part (a door trim) is manufactured by inserting a hard resin layer only to an inner portion of a position in which a rigidity is demanded in a foamed resin base material being light and having a shape retaining characteristic. A decorating member (a skin member) is integrally coated on a surface exposed to an outer portion of the foamed resin base material.
Specifically, as the foamed resin sheet, a foamed body is used in a thermoplastic resin. The thermoplastic resin is constituted by one or two or more of a polyethylene resin, a polypropylene resin, a polystyrene resin, a polyethylene terephthalate resin, a polyvinyl alcohol resin, a vinyl chloride resin, a polyamide resin, a polyacetal resin, a polycarbonate resin, an ionomer resin, an acrylonitrile/butadiene/styrene (ABS) resin and the like.
On the other hand, as the thermoplastic resin material used in the hard resin layer mentioned above, there can be listed up a normal thermoplastic resin such as a polyethylene resin, a polypropylene resin, a polystyrene resin, a polyethylene terephthalate resin, a polyvinyl alcohol resin, a vinyl chloride resin, an ionomer resin, a polyamide resin, a polyacetal resin, an acrylonitrile/butadiene/styrene (ABS) resin, a polycarbonate resin, and the like.
In this case, a steel post (ROPS) for protecting a driver at a time of being inverted is installed in both sides of a driver seat of a work vehicle such as a wheel loader or the like. The steel post has been conventionally attached later. However, in the latest driver seat, the steel post has been set as a standard specification, has been positioned as an important post for forming the driver cabin, and has been installed in a corner portion within the driver cabin precedently. As a result, it is necessary to install a partial interior trim member in an installed region in front of the steel post so as to overstride the steel post. For example, the driver seat of the wheel loader mentioned above is glazed as an inverted concave shape in a top elevational view in a front surface and right and left side surfaces for securing a visual range, and the steel post is provided in a rising manner in an end portion in a front side of the glass. Further, the glass surface in the front surface is formed as a downward inclined surface in which a lower end is protruded to the front side, from an upper end to a lower end thereof. A front dash panel in which various instruments and gauges, monitors, various switches, a grill for an air conditioner and a defroster and the like are arranged is appropriately horizontally installed along an inner side of the glass surfaces in the front surface and the right and left side surfaces.
Accordingly, since a space for installing a front dash panel is expanded little by little from an upper portion toward a lower side, it is unavoidable to install the front dash panel in such a manner as to intrude horizontally toward a front side. The front dash panel is constituted by a center portion which is approximately long sideways and is formed as a rectangular shape, and right and left wing portions extending in such a manner as to diagonally expand to a front side from both right and left ends of the center portion and formed as a rectangular long-plate shape. On the other hand, since the steel post is protruded to an indoor side, it is necessary to cut leading end portions of the front and left wing portions of the front dash panel in a triangular shape in a top elevational view for fitting to the post, thereby forming a so-called concave notch portion. However, even if the concave notch portion is formed as mentioned above, a dimension between corner portion ends in the driver side of the wing portions becomes longer than a dimension between inner side surfaces of the right and left posts. Accordingly, the post forms an interference body, and is interfered with the corner portions in the driver side of the right and left wing portions, and it is impossible to insert the front dash panel forward anymore. Further, if the front dash panel is once fitted by using any means, the front dash panel can not be easily detached, even in the case that it is intended to detach the front dash panel, for example, for replacing or repairing the instruments and gauges.
Accordingly, in prior art, in order to detach the front dash panel from the installed position or attach the front dash panel to the installed position, (1) the front dash panel is formed by a vacuum molding and is attached to and detached from the installed position while being torsion deformed to some extent by being practical about the front dash panel being simply used as a cover, or (2) the front dash panel having a high rigidity is divided into two sections at the center, the right and left concave notch portions are fitted to the right and left posts so as to be fixed, and the divided portions at the center are thereafter assembled and fixed by screws.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-59632